


Ice cream date

by yjh__only



Series: Prompt dump [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjh__only/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Seoksoo ice cream date that anon asked for.





	Ice cream date

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing seoksoo, I think thso otp deserve world because they are the sweetest and most domestic couple I know.

  
"Okay you need to stop this and just go." Jeonghan said the nth time in the past hour.

  
"Hyung... What if he is a serial killer?or what if he is not my type? Or what if he is an old man? Or what if...."

 

"Oh shut up, you have seen his picture, and no don't tell me that it can be a scam, and you also liked his personality so just go and meet him don't be a pussy."

"But.... What if I'm not good enough?"

"Blah.... You and your stupid insecure self.... You are an amazing person and now get the fuck out of my house and get that date."

"Oh hyung.... I love you so much... Can't I just not marry you."

"Okay... First I have a boyfriend and second..... Ewwww.... You are my baby cousin so don't even think about it."

"I was just saying it."

"yeah whatever now fuck off."

After that Jeonghan literally pushed Seokmin out of the house. Once Seokmin was gone he smirked. And mumbled.

 

"mission accomplished."

 

 

.....

 

Seokmin was so nervous as walked down towards the ice cream parlor. He didn't know how to feel. He met this cute guy in the dating app. And they both hit off really well, and now after a month of talking they both decided to meet. But now Seokmin was having second thoughts. He had heard people changing ID and posting wrong info and all. He was kind of scared. Also what if everything went alright but Joshua wouldn't like him. Now that can be a disaster.

  
He was glad once he saw Joshua standing at the parlor, thank God he was not an impostor. Now he have second thing to worry about. What if he doesn't like him?  
He moved towards the other male, the more he get closer the more he fall in love. That man was a masterpiece. He looked so delicate yet to strong. His peach colored hair give such a good feeling and Seokmin thought that he might just fall in love right then and there.

  
He reached the male and tapped his shoulder slowly. The male looked surprised but when he saw Seokmin he let out a relived sigh and smiled. And Seokmin was now sure he was so in love

 

.....

 

Joshua didn't know what to expect, the man he talked over the dating app looked really handsome but do such people even exist. So perfect. He kept expectations low because. because it was real life. He didn't wait much when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned over and oh fuck. He was so real. How can someone so perfect be real?  
He smiled at the man and when Seokmin smiled back he felt fire works around him, if that was even possible.

"should we go?"

he asked and all Joshua could do was to nod.

 

 

....

 

 

  
Seokmin was so nervous. He was standing beside such a beautiful man and he didn't know what to say, they both were waiting for their turn to order and both of hadn't say a single thing. So many 'what if' came into his mind, he tried to shook them but it was not possible.

Suddenly he felt a hand holding his own, he looked down and saw Joshua holding his hand. He looked at the male and Joshua just shrugged and smiled.

Truthfully Joshua was losing his shit. Why did he do that? But Seokmin looked so nervous and he knew he had to take care of him because he was older (at least the profile said so) so he just grab the hand. He was glad that Seokmin received his actions without any question. It was there time to order.

 

"Hyung what are you going to eat?" Seokmin said with out much thought before he realized and his eyes widened.

  
"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't...."

"Ahh it's okay, I'm glad you are being casual. It's good." Joshua smiled, and there is no way he is going to tell him how his heart skip beat when Seokmin called him hyung and how he might have a soft spot for young boys who call him hyung. He can keep this secret for now.

  
"I Will take peach ice cream. " Joshua said, but then he heard giggles from Seokmin. He raised his brow in question.

"No it's just that your hair are also in peach color and it suits you too."

"sure." Joshua smirked and Seokmin felt his cheeks hot as he looked away in embarrassment.

  
"A chocolate flavor for me." Seokmin said. This time it was Joshua who smiled.

"what?" Seokmin asked.

"Nothing, just your choice is too cute." Joshua smiled holding his cup going to find a chair to sit in.

"Well you are my choice too." Seokmin said. Joshua looked bewildered at the younger male, and Seokmin just smiled at him.

"Wow, I thought you were a shy type."

"I am... But I do blurt out some good stuff time to time." Seokmin said as he hold Joshua's free hand leading him to the chair at the corner.

 

 

.....

 

 

They conversation after that went smooth, because they had already talked before. Texting is totally different than talking in real life, but it was fun.

" Were you nervous?"

 

"yeah." Seokmin said., he was still nervous.

"To be honest i did imagine you might be fake or serial killer." Joshua joked.

"well I'm not ashamed to say this but i thought that too." Seokmin said and they both started laughing.

"I'm still nervous though." Seokmin said again.

"Hey it's okay, we are talking right now aren't we..?" Joshua smiled as he held Seokmin's hand across the table. Seokmin looked at the older and smiled back.

"Thank you," he said as he hold onto Joshua's hand.

  
They both stayed like that, holding hands staring at each other. It looked like the time was stopped for both of them. It took them a few minutes to realize that they were doing and both of them got flustered. Seokmin retreated his hand. Both didn't know anything and then Seokmin said to change the mood.

"Umm... So.... How is your ice cream." he asked, awkwardly.

"Wanna taste?" Seokmin looked at Joshua.

"Can I?"

"sure."

"but do I use my spoon, or your spoon... Is it okay to use your spoon because if I use my spoon chocolate will mix with peach and I don't think that would be pleasant for both of us... But...."

  
Seokmin knew he was blabbing but he didn't know what to do and Joshua just rolled his eyes as he scoop the ice cream and went straight to Seokmin mouth feeding him. Seokmin was shocked but accepted the treat.

" Is it good?" Joshua asked. Seokmin nodded shyly.

God he might com bust from overdose of feelings.

"now feed me." Joshua looked at Seokmin with those puppy eyes and Seokmin knew he was being played but he gave in as he scoop up his own and feed Joshua.  
Joshua pulled back with a satisfied grin.

 

 

  
....

 

 

 

It was time to leave. They had a great time, Seokmin was still nervous but Joshua would laugh and then the tension would melt away. Joshua told him to be confident and that he needs a strong man to be with him, this made Seokmin blush. They were outside and for nth time Seokmin didn't know what to do.

 

"umm... So yeah... It's a good bye."

"Oh... Yes..." Joshua said.

Both of them standing there, not knowing what to do, they have to leave but none of them know how to say good bye. Joshua knew he had a good time with Seokmin and he knew that the other did too. he just didn't know how to say good bye and give the signal that he was looking forward to their next meeting. when he talked to Jeonghan,his best friend he told him that everything would be fine, because Jeonghan taugh him well. but he forgot to get tips of how to bid good bye.

  
Before Joshua could utter a let's meet again,Seokmin hold his hand and dragged him inside the ally beside the ice cream parlor. Many thoughts came into his mind,but nothing happened. instead he was pushed against the wall and Seokmin lips were on his own

 

_Oh._

 

  
The kiss was innocent at first, just lips meeting each other for first time, tasting other. They started moving slowly, slipping on each other getting to know the feel of other. Seokmin pulled away and Joshua thought that it might be it. But then Seokmin leaned in again nipping his lower lips and without thinking Joshua was letting the other to take control.

Seokmin tongue dart inside his mouth licking every inch, their tongues tangle and untangle slipping on each other. Seokmin suck on his tongue letting out some lewd noises and then Joshua let out a moan, because it felt so good. Seokmin hummed against his mouth and it was the hottest thing Joshua had heard in his entire life.

Then they pulled away. Both panting hard. Joshua looked at Seokmin with his hooded eye, God he really need to get a grip he already made out on his fist date how many rules is he going to break anyway.

  
"I'm... Sorry I was just." Seokmin stated to stammer, God how much duality this person have, but he liked it so it was okay.

"Oh just shut up." Joshua said, as he wrapped his hands around Seokmin neck and pulled him again for a kiss.

 

 

.....

 

 

  
Jeonghan was sitting in his couch when his phone started ringing. Indicating that he might have more than one messages.

 

He opened his phone and smiled at the content of  messages.  
The first message was from Seokmin.

 **My baby boy:** _hyung my fate went great.... It was the best_  
_I loved it._  
_I'm glad he was not some serial killer_  
_He is so sweet_  
_Oh God hyung what should I do?_  
_I'm falling a harder for him._  
_Omg I think I'm in love..._

 

He smiled, God his baby cousin was so cute, he needed to protect him. He then opened the other message and smirked at the contrast of the context.

 **Joshuji** :  
_Holy fuck,_  
_My date was hot_  
_He looked so innocent yet he is on fire._  
_Bitch I'm gonna marry him_  
_Wait_  
_No_  
_I'm gonna let him fuck me whole day_  
_Do you know how he have such magic tongue_  
_The kiss was perfect, he shoved his tongue in my mouth and I was already having an orgasm._

  
.

Okay, maybe it was a bit too much. He didn't need to know how his baby cousin mouth works but he was glad that his best friend and his cousin found each other And he hoped that they would lead a loved and peaceful life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
